


What Happens In Colorado

by jstabe



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: Clint’s eyes never left Bucky’s and once they were alone, he spread his arms out to the sides. “Alright, come on.”“Clint...”Clint smiled. “Like I can’t tell what you need. I’m right here. Let’s go.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450699
Comments: 36
Kudos: 137





	What Happens In Colorado

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate, long title to this is What Happens in Colorado (Doesn't Stay Secret Because Colorado Isn't Las Vegas, Duh) suggested by my Ely.
> 
> Written for Winterhawk Bingo square Wall Fucking.
> 
> Written for Kink and Smut Bingo square No Foreplay - Rushed or Angry

Bucky’s glare was murderous as he strode into the communal living room, Steve hot on his heels and still trying to talk him down. It hadn’t worked for the hour they’d been stuck on the Quinjet, but the stubborn punk never had learned when to let things go. Conversations cut off as one Avenger after another caught sight of them. Clint finally noticed the deadly silence and jumped up from the sofa. 

“I’m fine, Buck.” 

Bucky growled low in his throat. “You blew up a god damn building.” 

“I had to! Too many bad guys, not enough arrows.” 

“You were still fucking standing on it!” 

Clint moved closer, tone low and careful in a way that just irritated Bucky more. “I had plenty of time to get to the next building. Got nothing but some scrapes and bruises.” 

Too many pairs of eyes were watching them; Bucky’s left hand curled into a fist. “Everybody out.” 

Protests flew fast and furious, until Clint’s voice rose above the rest. “Hey! Give us the room, please.” 

Steve was the first to go, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder briefly before turning to leave. Natasha followed, which convinced everyone else to listen. If she wasn’t worried about her best friend’s well-being, then there really was nothing to worry about. 

Clint’s eyes never left Bucky’s and once they were alone, he spread his arms out to the sides. “Alright, come on.” 

“Clint...” 

Clint smiled. “Like I can’t tell what you need. I’m right here. Let’s go.” 

Another growl burst from Bucky’s chest as he rushed Clint. He hit hard, hands finding Clint’s thighs and pulling him off his feet as he slammed them back against the nearest wall. Paintings shook, but Bucky didn’t care. Not with Clint’s nimble fingers already undoing the fastenings on Bucky’s uniform pants as he lifted his head for Bucky’s kiss. Bucky wasn’t gentle, couldn’t be right now, but Clint gave as good as he got, the kiss bruising in its intensity. 

“Clint, I...” 

Clint shook his head, fingers slipping into Bucky’s pants to find Bucky’s already achingly hard cock. “Don’t. You know I can take it.” He licked his lips, gaze on Bucky’s mouth. “You know how much I like it like this.” 

Bucky lowered his head, kissing Clint again, deep and needy as he got Clint’s pants open. They didn’t bother to undress completely, just moved what clothing needed to be moved. Clint produced a packet of lube from one of his myriad hidden pockets and slicked Bucky’s cock, moaning at the bitten off curses Bucky made as he did. 

“Do you need...” 

“No.” Clint was panting against his mouth, hitching a leg over Bucky’s hip. “Get in me.” 

He took Clint at his word, grasped his cock and nudged against Clint’s hole. He eased the head inside before shoving forward and burying himself balls deep in one thrust. Clint threw his head back, cursing, fingers scrabbling at Bucky’s uniform top. 

“Oh fuck. God damn, Barnes.” 

Bucky groaned, bit at Clint’s bottom lip. “You feel so fucking good.” 

Clint slid a hand up, fingers tangling in Bucky’s hair. “Then fuck me. I’m good. I want it.” Clint leaned forward to kiss Bucky. 

Bucky rolled his hips, barely moving inside Clint. He tightened his hold on Clint’s thighs as he pulled back and almost out before snapping his hips forward to fill Clint again. Clint cried out, fingers tight where they were gripping Bucky’s shirt. Bucky fucked him hard, ignoring the way the various paintings and knick-knacks shook on the wall. The only thing that mattered was Clint. 

He got his right hand on Clint’s chest, palm flat against his torn and bloodied uniform. Clint’s breathing was harsh as Bucky fucked him, his heartbeat pounding under Bucky’s hand. His body was hot and tight, holding Bucky in a perfect grip every time he fucked in deep. Bucky rested his forehead against Clint’s, eyes closed as he listened to the soft gasps and whimpers Clint made. 

“Jesus, fuck.” Bucky shuddered at the rough sound of Clint’s voice. “’m close. I need...” Clint got a hand into Bucky’s hair and tugged hard. “Little bit to the right, baby.” 

Bucky lifted his head, arched a brow. “You driving, or am I?” 

Clint grinned, pulled Bucky’s hair again. “Nothing wrong with taking a little direction. Want me to come without a hand on my dick, you’re going to have to correct your aim.” 

Bucky growled, offended. “Correct my _aim_?” __

_ _Clint’s retort trailed off on a moan as Bucky bottomed out, ground his hips against Clint’s ass. Satisfaction welled in Bucky’s chest as he felt Clint’s cock jerk between them. His aim was fucking perfect, thank you very much. He locked his knees, fucked in hard at the perfect angle to hit Clint’s prostate on every thrust. Clint had degenerated to the point of only being able to verbalize breathy moans and a litany of fucks. It did a lot for Bucky’s ego to be able to reduce Clint to that. _ _

_ _Clint threw his head back against the wall, knocking something to the floor as he came with a shout of Bucky’s name. The rhythmic tightening of his muscles pulled Bucky over the edge with him. Bucky cursed, left hand coming up to slap against the wall. He ignored the crumble of plaster under metal fingers, hips stilling as he buried himself deep inside Clint. He dropped his head onto Clint’s shoulder, breathing heavy as he came. _ _

_ _Long minutes later he was still slumped against Clint, nuzzling at his throat as Clint petted his hair. He lifted his head, nosed his way to a messy kiss. He couldn’t stop the satisfied rumble deep in his chest and Clint burst out laughing. _ _

_ _“You going to start purring if I keep petting you?” _ _

_ _“Shut it, Barton.” _ _

_ _He pulled out slowly, carefully watching Clint’s face for signs of pain. Clint rolled his eyes, though he did sigh in relief when Bucky let him down. _ _

_ _“Wall fucking is all fun and games until you get sore thigh muscles.” _ _

_ _Bucky made a little humming noise, more interested in kissing Clint while his hands roamed Clint’s body. He wasn’t frantic with fear and adrenaline anymore but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate the feel of that strong archer’s form under his hands. _ _

_ _“You owe me new tac pants. You ripped the button off these.” _ _

_ _Bucky snorted. “You thought it was hot.” _ _

_ _“Well, yeah, in the moment. Now the moment is over, you Neanderthal.” _ _

_ _Bucky gave him a slow grin, fingertips sliding over Clint’s wet cock. “We could have another one.” _ _

_ _Clint shivered, hips jerking against Bucky. “We could, but I think we’d end up with an audience. We’ve been unsupervised for, what? Five minutes?” _ _

_ _Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Is that a disparaging remark on my stamina, Barton?” _ _

_ _Clint smiled, all innocence. “I would never.” _ _

_ _“Liar. You’re such a little shit.” _ _

_ _Clint laughed, fingers tangling in Bucky’s wild hair. “You knew that when you married me.” _ _

_ _“Married? Who’s married?” _ _

_ _Bucky’s head jerked toward the sound of Tony’s voice to find the man watching them avidly. _ _

_ _“Come on, Terminator, spill the beans. Who’s married?” _ _

_ _Bucky looked at Clint; Clint looked back, shrugged. _ _

_ _“Me and Bucky.” _ _

_ _“Sure, pull the other one, Robin.” _ _

_ _“No, really. We had a near death experience...” _ _

_ _“_You_ had a near death experience,” Bucky interrupted. _ _

_ _“Tomato, tomahto.” Clint waved a hand dismissively. “There was a near death experience on that last op in Colorado. Bucky got a little weird about it, then we got secret gay married.” _ _

_ _“We are not calling it that.” _ _

_ _“Huh,” Tony looked thoughtful. “Then this thing with the Terminator freaking out over you and explosions isn’t new?” _ _

_ _“Nope,” Clint said with a grin. “And I like the freaking out. Got me married last time. Got me laid this time.” _ _

_ _It took Tony a second to process that. “Oh my god. You were fucking in here?” _ _

_ _Bucky sighed, rested his forehead against Clint’s as Steve followed Tony, and Natasha headed for her favorite sofa. Tony was grumbling under his breath as he headed for the kitchenette. _ _

_ _“Leave you alone for five god damn minutes and you’re fucking our archer against the wall.” _ _

_ _“It was not five minutes,” Bucky gritted out. _ _

_ _He glared at Clint, who was failing to stifle his laughter as Tony came back toward them, brandishing a bottle of Febreze. _ _

_ _“I eat in here, and you decide it’s cool to desecrate public space.” Tony was spraying air freshener in their direction like he was squirting water at cats. Bucky glared at him, deliberately turned his direction as he tucked himself back into his pants. _ _

_ _“No one needs to see that much of your dick, Barnes.” _ _

_ _Tony kept glaring at him, spraying air freshener and making Steve sneeze. _ _

_ _“Great. Now we have Hawaiian Breeze scented sex,” Steve grumbled. _ _

_ _Clint laughed as he stumbled his way toward the sofa Nat was sitting on, righting his uniform pants as best he could. “Come on, Tony. Like you’ve never been caught having sex in public.” _ _

_ _“Excuse you,” Tony said, offended. “I haven’t been caught doing that since I started fucking Steve.” _ _

_ _Bucky’s jaw dropped and he turned to Steve. “You what?” _ _

_ _Steve grimaced. “Umm. Surprise?” _ _

_ _“Seriously, Stevie? That’s what you’re coming back with?” _ _

_ _“Hey, you don’t get to judge me. You got secret gay married without me!” _ _

_ _“Stop calling it that!” _ _

_ _Clint flopped on the couch next to Nat, laughing as he watched Bucky and Steve argue. Tony was still randomly spraying air freshener and cursing. _ _

_ _“For fuck’s sake, you almost knocked a Pollock off the wall.” Tony dropped the Febreze in favor of righting the painting. _ _

_ _Bucky broke off arguing with Steve to glare at Tony. “So?” _ _

_ _“That painting is worth $200 million, you asshole!” _ _

_ _Clint frowned at it. “Really? Cause it looks like a bunch of toddler scribbles to me.” _ _

_ _Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. “That’s it. I’m moving back in with Pepper. She appreciates this stuff.” _ _

_ _Steve moved to wrap an arm around Tony’s waist and kiss his cheek. “No, you’re not. You’d miss us.” _ _

_ _“I wouldn’t,” Natasha called from the couch, not bothering to look up from her phone. _ _

_ _Clint snorted, turned to whisper to Natasha. “If they keep fighting like this, you think I can sneak back to my floor before Bucky realizes I got a bullet graze?” _ _

_ _Unluckily for Clint, Bucky had A) enhanced hearing, and B) enhanced dealing with Barton senses and he whipped around to stare incredulously at the couch. _ _

_ _“You got shot?!” _ _

_ _“Oh shit.” Clint jumped up from the couch, hands held placatingly in front of him. “No, baby, of course not. I’d have told you.” He bit his lip. “It’s just a little graze. Under my left butt cheek, if we’re going for precision.” _ _

_ _“HYDRA shot you in the ass?” Now Tony was laughing and Bucky shot him a glare before turning the look on Clint. _ _

_ _“Clint.” _ _

_ _“I’m fine, baby, I promise.” Clint’s voice dropped lower and he gave Bucky a teasing smile. “Does my big, strong husband want to carry me off to bed and check for himself.” _ _

_ _Bucky narrowed his eyes, pointed a metal finger at Clint. “No. You don’t get to do that.” _ _

_ _Clint blinked innocently. “Do what?” _ _

_ _“Call me husband so you can distract me.” _ _

_ _“Why would that distract you?” Clint paused, a little smirk curling his lips. “Husband.” _ _

_ _Bucky growled and stomped towards Clint. Clint laughed and vaulted over the couch, let Bucky sweep him up. He wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, hands immediately going to Bucky’s hair. _ _

_ _“Take me to bed, husband.” Clint kissed the growl from Bucky’s lips. _ _

_ _“That’s not always going to work, you know,” Bucky grumbled as he headed for the elevator. _ _

_ _Clint’s smile was knowing. “I really think it will.” _ _

_ _Tony sighed heavily as the couple got onto the elevator. “They’re going to be insufferable now, aren’t they?” _ _

_ _“Honeymoon phase,” Steve said. “It’s kind of cute.” _ _

_ _Tony scowled, flung an arm around Steve’s shoulder and jumped up so that Steve had to catch him bridal style. “We might not be in the honeymoon phase, but you can still carry me off to bed.” _ _

_ _Steve grinned down at Tony, bent his head for a kiss. “I’d love to.” _ _

_ _Natasha waited until the floor cleared out before flopping back against the sofa cushions with a sigh. “You can give the all clear, J.A.R.V.I.S.” _ _

_ _“Very good, Agent Romanoff.” _ _

_ _A few minutes later, Pepper stepped off the elevator, smiling softly when she saw the way Natasha was slouched on the sofa. _ _

_ _“Do I want to know what chaos just blew through here?” _ _

_ _Natasha sighed. “Clint’s secret marriage is no longer a secret and Tony outed him and Steve.” _ _

_ _Pepper laughed as she went into the kitchenette. “Ah, that chaos. Well, at least there are no more hidden relationships on the team.” _ _

_ _Natasha opened an eye, smirking slightly at Pepper. “I wouldn’t say that.” _ _

_ _Pepper just hummed, pulled a bottle of vodka from the freezer, grabbed glasses from the cupboard. “Care for a drink, Agent?” _ _

_ _Natasha laughed, uncurled from the sofa to saunter towards Pepper. “You read my mind. Your place or mine?” _ _

_ _Pepper backed toward the elevator, a smile dancing on her lips. “Mine. I don’t think we need Clint walking in on us again.” _ _

_ _“He never even noticed I had company. I swear I taught him spy skills.” Natasha shook her head. “Anyway, I have a feeling we won’t be seeing any of them any time soon.” _ _

_ _The elevator doors closed behind them and Pepper cocked her head, looking Natasha over. “J.A.R.V.I.S.?” _ _

_ _“Yes, Ms. Potts?” _ _

_ _“Cancel tonight’s dinner meeting and everything on my schedule for tomorrow. I’ll call everyone the day after to reschedule.” _ _

_ _“Very good, Ms. Potts.” _ _

_ _There was the soft chime of J.A.R.V.I.S. signing off and Pepper grinned at Natasha. “Now I know why Tony finds that so exhilarating.” _ _

_ _Natasha laughed, pulled Pepper in for a kiss. “I really love when you play evil genius.” _ _

_ _“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Pepper said, and pulled a smiling Natasha out of the elevator and into her suite, locking the door behind them._ _


End file.
